


古風同人 禁宮

by wingsos000



Series: 劉鄭 [1]
Category: all面, 葉西, 電影同人
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsos000/pseuds/wingsos000





	1. 禁宮01 [葉西]

那夜決戰過後，世人都知道了白雲城主謀反篡位，最終奪得了皇位，成為擁有天下的那個人。

月圓之夜，紫禁之巔，一劍西來，天外飛仙。

人們對那一夜的決戰好奇不已，卻都不敢隨意探尋，只聽聞傳說中的另一位，在那夜之後消失了蹤影。

有人說那人在決戰中身殞，有人說那人被捉拿判刑，有人說那人自刎於皇宮。

眾說紛紜的傳言，各式各樣的揣測，唯一相同的是沒人再看過那抹白色身影。

離開了議事的大殿，葉孤城習慣於自己一人，底下的宮女也都識趣的很，安安靜靜的退下，獨留新任皇帝一個人，慢慢走向離皇宮正殿最遠的深宮。

隱約的金屬撞擊聲漸漸清晰，進入宮殿中的葉孤城只看到滿眼的雪白，不染一絲塵埃的乾淨，伴隨著環繞室內的焚香，猶如另一個世界的畫面，在他拉開素白的簾幕後，那飄渺的感覺瞬間變了味。

“唔……”被鎖鏈扣在床上的人緊閉著雙目，周身被比大廳還要濃烈的香味環繞，渾身不著寸縷的仰躺在白色床幔上，看似不舒服的不斷磨蹭著。

緩緩將身上的外衣脫去，葉孤城走到床邊點燃一支香，看著在異香環繞下漸漸停止躁動的西門吹雪，臉上浮起淺淺的潮紅睜開迷茫的眼，然後在幾瞬後換上明顯的慍怒，起身想攻擊的他卻在稍微動一下後馬上停住，低低的輕吟聲從唇間洩漏，然後是對方僵硬後望著自己燃燒更盛的眼。

“葉孤城……”淡淡的嗓音染上不曾有的寒意，西門吹雪看著眼前笑的雲淡風輕的某人，心中的殺意緩緩升起。

葉孤城輕笑著，看著明顯想起什麼的西門吹雪：“吹雪，你倒是想起了昨晚求著我放進去的東西了。”愉悅地看著渾身僵硬的對方，葉孤城故意的揶揄著。

眼前這具身體上滿是歡好的痕跡，那是他這幾天放肆索取的結果，因為藥物的關係對方只能任憑他予取予求。

成王敗寇。

勝利者能得到他想要的東西不是嗎？  
俯身壓上對方就算沒有鎖鏈也痠軟無力的身影，緩緩拉開西門吹雪的腿，看著對方無力阻止只能撇過頭不願看的模樣，葉孤城輕笑著碰了碰對方含在體內的東西。

在故意抽出又推入的動作下，滿意的聽到西門吹雪壓抑的輕哼，刻意地緩緩拉出來，又在將要完全抽離前快速推了回去，看著西門吹雪難耐的仰起頭，葉孤城著迷於對方此刻的模樣。

只有自己看的到的樣子。

“拿出去……”顫抖地想抵抗體內湧起的快感，西門吹雪忍住快到嘴邊的呻吟，用著不像受制於人的口氣，命令著身上的人。

葉孤城彎著眉眼，親了親對方的大腿內側敏感的肌膚：“既然吹雪這麼要求，葉某自當同意。”  
將玉勢完全抽離後隨意一丟，葉孤城架著西門吹雪的腿直接頂了進去，對方體內還殘留著昨夜他遺留的東西，讓他能很輕易進入對方深處，刻意的抵住對方體內的敏感點，感受到西門吹雪因為香氣而本能的收縮著，緊咬著自己像是在索求在挽留。

大力地啃咬著西門吹雪的脖頸，葉孤城在那片佈滿青紫的痕跡上，重新印上他的記號，隨著身下漸漸加重的力道和速度，西門吹雪被頂弄得只能不斷顫抖，對方連日的索取還有藥物的影響，讓他身體虛弱了不少，偏偏對方總是一而再，再而三地將他逼迫到極限。

體內被堅硬的熾熱貫穿著，脆弱的脖頸被大力啃咬著，胸前的兩點被全面照顧著，連最敏感的地方都被掌握住，多重的刺激讓西門吹雪忍不住開口：“嗚……放開……”  
然而身上的人並沒有放過他，反而更加逗弄著他，指尖輕摳著頂端鈴口，然後是周邊敏感的肌膚，最後刻意的摩擦著柱身，加上胸前不斷被拉扯的紅點，西門吹雪在猛烈的快感中，被葉孤城故意戳弄著敏感點，送上了絕頂的高潮。

太過強烈的快感讓他承受不住，完全失了神的他沒有反應的被翻過身，然後是再次挺入體內的硬挺，高潮後處於最是敏感的時期，葉孤城又刻意的重新抵住他體內的敏感點研磨著，讓西門吹雪忍不住的嗚咽著不斷搖頭。

“哈……不要了……嗯……”帶著哽咽地呻吟讓葉孤城更是興奮，對方總是沉默惜字如金，渾身寒意的拒絕著他，也只有在藥物的作用下，或是對方失神恍然之際，才能讓他開口求饒。

“可是吹雪，你咬的我好緊。”葉孤城舔拭著西門吹雪的耳垂，啃咬著對方敏感的耳尖，然後身下依然故我的不斷頂弄著對方，緊扣著西門吹雪明顯想逃離的腰身，伸手抓住對方已經探向床前拿劍的手，然後是懲罰性的輕捏著對方前方的敏感。

他本能的掙扎著，卻抵不過葉孤城的手勁，也許正常狀態的西門吹雪可以，然而受傷後又被藥物影響多日，還被對方肆意索取著的他，完全奈何不了身上逞兇的某人。

“啊啊……”對於體內不斷疊加的快感，西門吹雪的呻吟猶如困獸般的絕望，卻被身體本能的習慣背叛，加上在鼻尖不斷縈繞的意香，讓他不由自主的迎合著對方，大睜的雙眼被快感逼出淚水。

在身後猛然加快的衝撞下，西門吹雪再次被送上慾望巔峰，隨著體內的一股熱流，他顫抖著無助低吟，感受到某人緩緩抽出的動作，忍耐著敏感內壁被摩擦的異樣，西門吹雪疲憊的陷入昏迷中。


	2. 禁宮02 [葉西]

全身無力的癱坐在龍椅上，感受到身體內的異物在漸漸消融，西門吹雪忍受著渾身的燥熱，試著調適自己的氣息維持理智，顫抖的手指緩緩抽動，想積蓄力量逃離這個讓他厭惡的地方。

然而身體卻異常的酸軟，這讓西門吹雪很是煩躁。

自從決戰後就被葉孤城囚禁在深宮內，每日養傷的藥物不知被添加了什麼，讓人恢復傷勢的同時卻力氣盡失，身體漸漸熟悉某人後開始逐漸沉溺其中，西門吹雪知道這是對方刻意施予的手段，目的昭然若揭得讓人不齒。

“嗯……”隨著堵在下方的東西開始融解，體內的躁動混合著空虛，開始影響著西門吹雪艱難維持的清明意識，他不自覺的摩擦著雙腿，緊緊抓著披掛在身上的衣物，恍然中腦海閃過葉孤城離開前的低喃。

“吹雪可要乖乖等我回來……”

好像依然殘留在耳邊的輕笑，隨著突然觸碰自己的溫熱，讓西門吹雪頓時清醒，感受到貼近自己的氣息，明白不是自己幻覺的他，無力的在對方懷裡掙扎：“葉孤城……放開我……”  
就算受制於人也不改其清冷的語氣，讓擁住對方的葉孤城又愛又恨。

“吹雪可是想我了嗎……”故意在對方敏感的耳尖舔舐著，葉孤城撫摸著在他懷中輕顫的人，將西門吹雪禁錮在自己的雙臂中，一手探入對方胸前揉捏著突起，另一隻手強迫對方為自己敞開雙腿，掌握住那已然抬頭的敏感，感受到西門吹雪劇烈的顫抖，葉孤城輕笑著緩緩摩擦著：“你的身體也離不開我了呢……”

那被情欲帶動的沙啞嗓音回蕩在西門吹雪耳邊，刻意吐出的氣息曖昧灼熱，被對方連日調教已然熟悉性事的身體，本能的背叛他的意願，讓他不由自主的癱倒在對方身上，雙腿被故意大開著擺在扶手上。

感受到葉孤城直接頂入體內的熾熱，西門吹雪將呻吟壓在喉間，緊咬著唇不願出聲，卻被故意抵在敏感點的動作激的忍不住低吟。

“哈啊……”  
回過神來的他來不及重新止住喘息，就被故意插入嘴裡攪動的手指影響，斷斷續續的呻吟伴隨著不適的嗚咽，開始在空曠的殿堂中響起。

隨著葉孤城逐漸加重的動作，由下往上的貫穿讓西門吹雪將對方吞的更深，頸邊毫不克制的啃咬麻癢難耐，他雖然報復性的死命咬著對方的手指，卻依然無法將呻吟完全止住，壓抑的呻吟和喘息卻更顯得曖昧撩人，讓身下的某人越發粗暴。

“唔嗯……嗯啊……”西門吹雪茫然地睜著大眼，感受到體內被摩擦的快感，由於身體習慣與藥物的影響，他發覺自己越發沉溺這令人發瘋的狂潮中，這發現讓他全身發寒，卻抵不過體內一波波傳來的顫慄。

“吹雪……我很喜歡你的聲音……”葉孤城著迷于對方失神的模樣，他不否認自己刻意添加的藥物是主因，這具身體在他持續刻意的操弄下，對情欲漸漸地沒有反抗之力，只能被動的沉溺於他所給予的快樂：“叫出來……為我……”

看著對方逐漸被欲望操縱的模樣，葉孤城將對方的腿拉得更開，緊扣住西門吹雪的腰身，重重的快速頂入抽出，每次都刻意的擦過對方的敏感點，感受到緊緊吸附著自己的地方，葉孤城滿足的歎息：“只有你能讓我如此著迷……”

輕撫著對方微涼的臉頰，葉孤城扳過對方的臉吻著那不斷流著淚的眼睛，注視著西門吹雪那被情欲渲染的神情，抵著對方的脖頸輕嗅那乾淨凜然的氣息：“也只有你能讓我願意分享這張椅子……”

“不嗯……啊啊……”體內的敏感點被故意的戳刺著，身前的敏感被刻意摳弄著，西門吹雪感受到逐漸迭加起來的快感，侵襲著他已然所剩不多的理智，他控制不住自己的身體，本能的渴求著葉孤城的撫慰，在對方重重的抽插頂弄下，西門吹雪被送上絕頂的巔峰。

感受到自己被對方抬高的腰身，羞憤於某處明顯緩緩滑落液體的感覺，西門吹雪來不及反應就又被葉孤城翻個身壓制在椅背上，從身後重新頂進體內的碩大，直直的刺往他的敏感點，顫抖不停的身體承受不住超載的快感，西門吹雪被葉孤城拖進新一輪絕望的快感中。

趴伏在象徵至高無上地位的龍椅上，西門吹雪心中頓時充滿著荒誕的感覺，身後不斷深入的熾熱和身前的冰涼相互交織，他緊咬著唇用力地沒注意到嘴邊滑落的紅，滴在金色龍椅上的血刺痛了葉孤城的眼，他心疼的扳著對方的臉朝向自己，霸道的強制對方張開口，用自己的唇封住了對方。

在交纏的唇舌中嘗到了鐵銹味，葉孤城心中升起一股憤怒，這個人不該如此對待自己的身體，西門吹雪整個人都該只屬於他。

用力的深入對方體內，葉孤城發狠的不斷輾壓對方的敏感點，手中摩擦對方敏感的動作也越發粗暴，刻意戳刺著西門吹雪頂端的小孔，聽著對方唇間忍不住洩漏的嗚咽，重重的啃咬著那嫣紅的唇，不在意對方回應的狠勁，在彼此的唇舌中融進彼此的血，象徵著兩人分不開的未來。

對於葉孤城肆意的掠奪只能被動承受，過多的快感將西門吹雪逼得直搖頭，好不容易被對方鬆開了嘴，身後猛烈的撞擊讓他身體快要散了架，西門吹雪被累積的浪潮弄得已然失了神，癱倒在龍椅上無意識的低喃。

“葉孤城……為什麼……嗯啊……”難耐的仰起頭感受猛然竄過的電流，西門吹雪被推進滅頂的高潮中，隨著葉孤城射入體內的熱流，硬是被延長了高潮的時間，讓他全身持續顫抖不已。

在快要滑下椅背時感受到身後攬住自己的力道，西門吹雪累得維持不住自己的意識，只隱約感覺到葉孤城在耳邊的低喃，帶著已然壓抑不住的狂熱。

溫柔擦拭著對方臉上的淚痕，葉孤城臉上掛著讓人不寒而慄的笑容：“那是因為我傾慕你啊……”

所以你只能是我的人。


	3. 禁宮03 [葉西]

輕微的腳步聲緩緩靠近，帶著點雀躍和欣喜，隨著被掀開的被褥，空氣中的寒意竄上身體，伴隨著一陣惱人的驚呼，西門吹雪皺著眉頭慢慢睜開了雙眼。

“你是……你怎麼……”長相清秀的小宮女，對於自己好不容易找到機會潛入，這被新皇勒令禁入的深宮時，以為能遇到她想要的結果，搖身一變地位大大不同，孰料竟會看到她從沒想過的人，以她從未想過的姿態出現在她眼前。

那個被世人景仰的劍神，西門吹雪。

此時那一身標誌的白衣消失無蹤，不著寸縷的蒼白肌膚上滿是曖昧的痕跡，青青紫紫的一大片，齒痕吻痕遍佈整個胸膛，腰腹部往下至大腿根部還隱隱約約能看到些許掌印。

配上那張面無表情冷若冰霜的臉，小宮女瞬間覺得眼前的一切是如此的不真實。

淡然地望著出現在眼前的陌生人，西門吹雪對自身此時堪稱尷尬的境況毫無波動，低垂著眼嘗試動了動，身體虛弱無力的狀況依然存在，這讓西門吹雪很是不悅。

“西門公子……”不曾看過其他男子渾身赤裸，卻依然淡定如昔冷漠如常，小宮女一時間反應不過來，卻在回神後不禁紅了臉龐。

看著眼前的人被鎖鏈束縛在床上，小宮女頓時覺得他不該被如此對待，如同被禁錮住的孤傲蒼鷹，外面的天空才是他本來的歸宿，而不是這小小的皇廷深宮。

像是終於注意到闖入者的出現，西門吹雪抬眼看著眼前這滿臉通紅的小姑娘：“妳……”

眼中某種情緒一閃而過，卻又在瞬間消失，歸於沉默。

伴著濺上他臉的一抹溫熱。

沉默的看著倒臥在他懷中的無頭身體，西門吹雪抬眼看著那勾著嘴角的人，某種疲憊湧上心頭，嘴唇動了動卻什麼都沒說出口。

“擅闖皇宮重地，欲刺殺新帝，理應問斬。”葉孤城看著那具無頭屍體，眼中帶著明顯的不悅，隨手將屍體甩在地上，撫上西門吹雪頰邊流淌下的鮮紅，最後將那抹紅塗上最近蒼白不少的薄唇：“最重要的是她看到你了，而你只能屬於我。”

將頭撇往旁邊避開在唇上磨擦的手，西門吹雪看著葉孤城，對方眼中的熾熱讓他下意識的皺眉：“你瘋了。”

“為了你，值得。”輕笑著將虛弱的西門吹雪抱起，葉孤城解開對方的束縛直往後方浴池前去：“我不喜歡你身上有別人的味道。”

溫熱的池水瞬間包圍住兩人，溽濕的衣物沾黏在身上，與赤裸的身軀相互摩擦，帶給西門吹雪一種異樣的感受。

落在頸部的舔吻漸漸加重，由輕舔逗弄變成啃咬廝磨，緩緩蔓延至胸膛的吻痕，一再覆蓋早前留下的痕跡，將烙在對方身上的印記變得更深更多，像是想要讓人永遠帶著自己的標記，深入骨隨的執著和佔有。

胸前的紅點被輕咬著拉扯，另一邊也沒有被忽略的揉捏按壓戳揉著，一陣陣顫慄竄上腦海，溫軟的舌頭滑過乳尖後吸吮舔舐，隨著重重一咬後激得渾身一顫，西門吹雪忍不住低吟出聲。

“嗯……”

著迷的看著對方被他調教越發敏感的身體，葉孤城心中滿是愉悅，雖然他是用了點卑鄙的手段，但是看著西門吹雪為他意亂情迷，他還是覺得無比滿足，就算是因為藥物還是什麼其他的原因。

掌握住對方已然緩緩挺立的敏感，看著西門吹雪努力對抗著身體本能的慾望，卻又漸漸迷失其中，他壞心的輕摳著頂端的小孔，滿意的看到對方顫抖的喘息，看著西門吹雪眼中緩緩漫起的水霧，緊抓自己肩膀的手在對方失神中習慣性的環了上來。

‘鏘！’

金屬落地的清脆聲，在空曠的空間中異常清晰。

冷冷看著西門吹雪恢復清明的眼，葉孤城抬手擦拭頰邊的血痕，隱隱地刺疼傳來讓他瞇了瞇眼，勾起嘴角看著被他甩飛到遠處的簪子，回望那雙閃過遺憾後安靜淡漠的眼。

是趁著那宮女倒向懷中時藏起的配飾嘛……

葉孤城心中充滿欣賞，卻又帶著不可熄滅的怒火。

一手緊緊抓著對方的雙手壓制在浴池邊，葉孤城擠入西門吹雪的雙腿間，溫柔纏綿的在身下人耳邊舔吻著，聲音帶著點小懊惱，如同對著鬧脾氣的小情人般繾綣：“我真是對你太溫柔了……”

“嗚呃……”西門吹雪沒來的及反應過來，葉孤城就毫無預警地衝入體內，疼痛瞬間漫上他的雙眼，兩人相連的地方隨著侵入者的動作，在進出間帶出些許鮮紅溫熱的液體。

那熾熱深深地往他體內衝撞，不顧緊緊纏住他拒絕他的反應，直直的貫穿到最深處，卻又在下一刻全部抽離，西門吹雪來不及喘口氣，就又被快速挺入的堅硬刺激的嗆了一口。

如此反覆，如此折磨。

冷汗緩緩從額邊留下，葉孤城與往常不同的，單純為了懲罰西門吹雪的反抗，只是一再重複著磨人的舉動。

顫抖著緊咬著唇，他將所有可能脫口而出的哀鳴鎖在喉間，西門雪忍著身體內的鈍痛，倔強的不願發出任何聲音。

卻在體內猛然竄起的一股酥麻中，他忍不住的鬆開了口，沾著莫名液體的手指趁機竄入口中，攪動著本能反抗他的舌頭，隨著身下的侵入模仿著抽插的動作，嘴中的呻吟瞬間掩蓋不住的響徹整個浴池。

“哈啊……唔嗯……”緊抓石壁的手指不斷緊摳著抓饒著，卻在光滑的玉石上無法施力，頸後的啃咬更是毫不留情的力道，幾乎發狠的在噬咬中滲出血絲，西門吹雪用力的咬住嘴中的手指，卻依然無法轉移身下磨人的感覺。

“啊啊……”  
那從疼痛漸漸轉變為酥麻，從尾椎處竄上的快感逐漸侵蝕西門吹雪的理智。

被情慾染紅的眼角落下難耐的淚水，西門吹雪唾棄著自己身體的反應，掙扎著卻無法逃離葉孤城給予的快感。

搖著頭感受到對方越來越快越來越深，像是想把自己嵌入他身體的力道，西門吹雪終於承受不住的，呻吟聲中帶上了點嗚咽，睜著無神的雙眼喘息著輕喃著。

“嗚……輕點……太快了……”

舔咬著那敏感後頸，葉孤城不理會西門吹雪難得的求饒，打著要讓對方學會教訓的想法，只是冷著臉將身下人的腿拉得更開，重重的頂弄對方的敏感點，熾熱快速摩擦著敏感的內壁，聽著那隱隱帶上哽咽的話語。

那帶著疑惑又帶著不解，卻透著些許疲憊的呢喃。

“放我走……葉孤城……唔……”

緊緊抓著對方的手，葉孤城吻上西門吹雪顫抖的唇，將對方高潮瞬間的呻吟吞入口中，強迫對方與自己的唇舌交纏著，掠奪那漸漸無力的氣息，感受到對方僵直了身體後放鬆癱軟的身體，葉孤城望著被他弄暈的西門吹雪，眼中的情緒很是複雜。

“不可能的……我不會讓你離開我……”  
好不容易將你鎖在我身邊了，怎麼可能會放你走呢……

我的吹雪啊……

抱著昏過去的人回到床上，葉孤城深情地望著對方，那在睡夢中難得顯得脆弱的臉，指尖輕撫著那蒼白的唇，最後在上面印上一個不帶情慾的吻。


	4. 禁宮04 [葉西]

身體不斷顫抖地趴伏在床上，雙手被幾條絲滑的白綢束縛在胸前，渾身冒著不自然的汗水，止不住的喘息帶著灼人的熱度。

隱忍的細碎輕吟，磨蹭著尋找解脫。

因為藥物的關係，五感被無限的放大，滿室的馨香也無法緩解體內的煩躁，反而不斷影響著他竭力維持的神智，西門吹雪壓抑著體內燃燒的情慾，虛軟無力的身體比之前更加讓他唾棄。

因著他昨日的反抗，現下才有這般境地。

帶著寒氣的雙手撫上他顫抖的身體，讓西門吹雪忍不住的震動，緊抿的嘴唇不小心洩漏出一聲嗚咽。

為了那雙冰涼的手，也為了那刺骨的疼。

“吹雪。”輕吻著身下人的後頸，葉孤城將那趴臥的身軀翻過來，看著被白綾綁縛的西門吹雪眼神迷茫無助，脆弱中帶著不可侵犯的孤高，他忍不住的吻了上去。

侵略的唇舌帶著濃烈的感情，用著彷彿要吞吃掉對方的力道，卻總是得不到另一個人的回應，葉孤城帶著不悅的強迫西門吹雪與自己糾纏，輕撫著那纖弱的脖頸，看著對方嘴邊來不及吞嚥的液體，瞇著眼享受那讓他著迷的冷冽氣息。

這個他唯一放在心上的人。

舔著對方不斷喘息的唇，葉孤城將吻一個個落在西門吹雪身上，隨著那逐漸加重的啃咬舔舐，從脆弱的脖頸到不斷滾動的喉結，白皙的胸膛到已然挺立的紅點。

“滾開……”

始終不動於衷的劍中之神，終於忍不住地掙扎了起來，然而卻無法輕易掙脫束縛雙手的布料。

看著身下的西門吹雪緊咬著嘴唇，知曉對方現在身體狀況的葉孤城輕笑，然而笑意卻沒有到達眼底，像是深冬中慑人心神寒冷，帶著讓人不寒而慄的危險。

也幸虧現在的西門吹雪沒看到。

他所有的注意力都在維持自己最後的清明。

身上看似溫柔地親吻，帶給他的卻是蝕人的痛楚，隨著不斷加重的力道，原本還能忍耐的疼痛逐漸消磨他的防線，讓西門吹雪快要承受不住。

偏偏還有另一種折磨他的慾望在影響著。

“南海的秘藥眾多，你身上的這種……”撫摸著對方皮膚上滲出的薄汗，葉孤城舔弄著西門吹雪的乳粒，輕咬著拉扯摩擦褻玩，滿意的看著對方掙動未果，緊皺的眉滿是隱忍，卻依然倔強的不願出聲：“我一直捨不得給你用……”

疼痛和情慾的交織不斷焚燒著，西門吹雪可以忍得住疼痛，卻無法耐得住情慾，偏偏兩者交疊著影響，隨著時間還不斷增強著藥性。

“誰讓吹雪總想著離開我呢……”

他憤怒的不是西門吹雪的反抗，而是西門吹雪執意要離開他的這件事。

帶著藥膏的手指探進對方體內，輕壓著溫軟的內壁，將藥膏完全塗抹開來，隨著葉孤城的深入，熟稔的頂上那敏感點刮弄，壓制著西門吹雪本能彈起的身體，帶著曖昧的吐息噴灑在對方的脖頸，手指惡意的刺激著頂弄著，感受到那不斷收縮著的甬道，葉孤城隱忍著心底不斷叫囂的慾望，抽出濕溽溽的手指，他靜等藥效發揮。

被開拓的感覺讓他羞憤，以為會如同往常一樣地被侵入，西門吹雪在對方撤出手後本能的鬆口氣，他疑惑葉孤城反常的舉動，卻在下一瞬間明白對方的目的。

難以啟齒的情慾湧上來，空虛感不斷叫囂著，渴求著誰的撫慰，期望著誰的操弄，他搖搖欲墜的自尊卻謹守著最後的理性。

然而掙扎也只是徒勞。

尖銳的指甲劃過敏感的皮膚，被放大的感覺帶來刺激，疼痛又與纏繞他許久的情慾交疊。

雪上加霜。

撫上前方的手掌只是搓揉片刻，滑過敏感的頂端後，稍稍戳刺著小孔，便毫不猶豫的冷落了柱身，改以玩弄下方的小球，不斷撩撥著卻又不輕易給予。

勃發的慾望抵著入口，頭部輕輕推入卻又馬上退出，周而復始地逗弄著西門吹雪，感受到對方身體下意識的挽留，葉孤城俯身唇對著唇，曖昧的摩擦著對方：“只要你求我……我給你想要的……”

不完全的侵犯，叫囂著的慾望，耳邊的低喃，催眠的話語。

快速挺入後卻又馬上退出，單調重複著的刻意，忍著被緊緊吸附的快感，葉孤城執意要剝去西門吹雪最後的倔強，聽到對方親口說出自己的渴望。

混沌的大腦無法思考，皮膚上的疼痛刺激，身體裡的蝕人慾望，交織著逼迫著西門吹雪。

“進來……”

細微的聲音從彼此交疊的唇間溢出，葉孤城低笑著接受了對方難得的示弱，拉開西門吹雪無力的雙腿，粗暴的直接挺進最深處。

渴望已久的被填滿被貫穿，讓西門吹雪忍不住嗚咽出聲。

被摩擦的後穴傳來難以言喻的快感，侵犯他的兇器不斷頂在敏感點上，帶給他一波波無法自拔的快樂。

主動仰起頭承受葉孤城毫不留情的噬咬，脖頸處傳來的疼痛卻帶給他不同的感覺，身上撫慰他的雙手在被放大的感官中是另一種特殊的感受。

疼痛，刺激，慾望，快樂。

有一瞬間西門吹雪像是被抽離身體，他冷冷看著在床上渴求著葉孤城的自己，追逐身體本能的迎合著對方，不知羞恥的呻吟迴盪在耳邊。

如此不真實。

被咬破的脖頸喚回了他所剩不多的理智，他看著唇上帶著血的葉孤城對著他笑，笑的是如此溫柔如此深情，西門吹雪忍不住想笑，卻只是無力地閉上雙眼承受對方熾熱的貫穿，接受帶著血腥氣印上來的親吻。

隨著熟悉的情慾佔據他好不容易清醒的意識，西門吹雪重新被淹沒在葉孤城給予的快感中，顫抖著感受那滅頂的高潮。

然而體內的慾望卻沒有放過他的意思，精神雖已異常疲累身體卻還是無法滿足，西門吹雪緊咬著體內還動作著的陽具，恍惚間聽到上方傳來的輕笑，然後是加重加快的進出體內的粗暴。

過多的快感襲上他的腦海，慾望被放大的快樂將他擊垮，眼中落下的是快樂亦或是痛苦的淚水，脆弱卻異常吸引人為之瘋狂。

體內的熱流讓西門吹雪忍不住地顫抖，喉間擠出的是破碎的嗚咽，被推上又一次高潮的他早已虛弱無比，卻在嗅到突然異常濃烈的馨香後重新精神起來。

無法逃離，無法抗拒。

不知自己到底昏迷幾次，又被操弄得醒來幾次，西門吹雪只記得那縈繞著他的馨香和無法緩解的慾望和疼痛。

那始終在他體內放肆的凶器，深深的刻入西門吹雪的身體裡，像是要他永遠的記住。

那帶著濃烈的感情，卻又異常的瘋狂。

葉孤城……


	5. 禁宮05 [葉西]

誰又能想到那所謂的約戰，兩位劍道巔峰的驚世對決，最後竟會如此收場。

一心向劍的西門吹雪也沒想到。

以至於落得這般境地。

從昏迷中醒來的西門吹雪，看著眼前的葉孤城，那墨衣下擺緩緩滴落的鮮紅，濺在臉上的血映襯著那抹詭異莫名的笑意，讓他下意識的皺眉。

胸口處的刺疼不是主要原因，難受的是全身無力的情況，還有對自己身處之地的疑惑。

然而不等他開口詢問，就被猛然近身的葉孤城給抵在牆上，太過親暱的舉動讓西門吹雪非常不適，噴灑在頸邊的熱氣讓他本能地抗拒。

“吹雪……”近在耳邊的低喃讓西門吹雪非常不自在，自己與對方並非交情深厚之人，兩人也都只在傳聞中聽過對方，葉孤城的舉動讓他非常不解。

然而對方之後的行動更讓他愕然。

感受到頸邊被濕滑的東西舔過，隨後是不輕不重的啃咬吸吮，探入衣領內的手冰涼的讓他本能地顫抖。

西門吹雪無法忍受這種詭異的狀況，運氣想將身上的人給推開，卻發現自己不知何時竟然不能動彈。

西門吹雪當然知道這是誰搞的鬼。

“葉孤城。”聲音冷得彷彿能將人凍成冰塊，卻無法讓身上的人離開分毫。

像是知道對方滿心的疑惑，葉孤城輕笑著勾起西門吹雪的一縷頭髮，柔順的青絲在手中被他把玩著，目光灼灼的看著眼前清冷的眼漸漸染上明顯的不悅。

葉孤城起身點燃桌上的香爐，淡雅的異香頓時飄散在空氣中，看著西門吹雪的眼帶著不知名的侵略：“西門莊主可還記得與葉某約定之事？”

“……”

“葉某就只要求一件事。”直盯著西門吹雪的眼帶著瘋狂的佔有欲，葉孤城俯身將無力反抗的人壓在身下：“我要西門吹雪成為我的人，永遠待在我身邊。”

“荒唐。”西門吹雪緊皺著眉，眼中帶著不曾有過的憤怒。

然而他現在卻連反抗都無法施力，只能看著葉孤城將他的衣物脫去，渾身虛軟無力的狀況下，西門吹雪感覺某種詭異的燥熱從身體內緩緩湧起。

胸前因為寒冷而挺立的紅點被溫熱的唇含住，被舌頭滑過後的舔舐帶來一陣陣酥麻，厚實的手掌輕撫過少有經驗的身軀，帶給西門吹雪不曾有過的感覺。

連帶著那種無法抗拒的灼熱更加明顯。

仰躺著看進葉孤城帶著笑意的眼，西門吹雪當然知道自身現在的情況不對勁：“你做了什麼？”

“只是點助興的香料和藥物而已。”葉孤城滿意地看著對方雖然青澀，但也漸漸被他撩撥起情慾的身體。

帶著薄繭的手指挑逗著對方的欲望，摩擦著敏感的柱身後低頭含住，感受到西門吹雪猛然的震動，壓抑不住的低呼從嘴邊洩漏，葉孤城嘴角勾起一抹笑意，壞心的用舌尖在敏感的鈴口打轉，緩緩舔過頂端後沿著柱身向下。

“唔嗯……”西門吹雪對於這陌生的快感沒有防備，隱約的輕吟來不及收住，反而助長了葉孤城逗弄的心思。

斷斷續續的呻吟混合著喘息，將葉孤城的慾望燒得更旺，他著迷的看著西門吹雪陷入慾望的茫然。

猛然拔高的聲音象徵著巔峰的愉悅，葉孤城看著癱在床上大汗淋漓的人，那個被稱為劍中之神永遠清冷孤高的西門吹雪，這被情慾染的嫣紅誘人的模樣。

這是他帶給對方的快樂。

只有自己能看到這樣子的西門吹雪。

沾著藥膏的手探入恍神中的人體內，突然的疼痛讓西門吹雪回過神，不該被侵入的地方被開拓的異樣感讓他本能的反抗著，緊抓著床單的手用力到蒼白，身體繃緊著拒絕入侵者。

無奈地退出後沾了更多的膏藥，然後繼續緩緩地深入對方，葉孤城俯身舔舐著西門吹雪的耳垂，低啞的聲音滿是情慾“吹雪放鬆點，我可不想你受傷。”

“滾開……”

無視對方話中明顯的疼惜，西門吹雪忍耐著體內漸漸蔓延開來的痠麻，那在他身體裡作怪挑弄的手指讓他很難集中精神，逐漸增加的手指讓他非常不適應，偏偏葉孤城還故意磨蹭著他前方的敏感，讓西門吹雪快要無法招架。

一股電流猛然竄了上來，西門吹雪忍不住的呻吟出聲，他只來的及聽到葉孤城的輕笑，就被之後刻意按壓戳弄的手指刺激的不斷顫抖。

“哈啊……停下來……”

過多的快感不斷襲來，西門吹雪對自身情況感到無助，慾望來的快速猛烈，與體內的灼熱一同逼迫著他的神智。

就在他快要承受不了時，猛然退出的手指讓西門吹雪反應不過來，渾沌的思維來不及運轉，就被那撕裂般的疼痛喚回了神智。

滿臉蒼白的瞪大雙眼承受緩緩進入體內的熾熱，西門吹雪眼中滿是痛楚卻倔強的不願喊出聲。

被緊緊吸附的快感不斷影響著葉孤城的理智，身下的人是他想了很久的渴望，得償所願的他想就這麼將人做到昏過去，然後永遠鎖在自己身邊。

將對方被封住的穴道解開，強制對方環上自己的脖頸，葉孤城不顧西門吹雪還在適應中的狀態，將自己更深的埋在對方體內，壓制著對方彈起的身體將腿拉得更開，然後開始就著藥膏的潤滑緩緩抽動起來。

夾帶著嗚咽的喘息在過程中漸漸染上黏膩，葉孤城知道隨著藥性的散發，西門吹雪漸漸適應了他的入侵，隨著沙啞的嗓音下那變調的呻吟，他故意的抵在那敏感點上不斷頂弄，將西門吹雪操弄的幾近失神。

情不自禁的封住了那不斷喘息的唇，強迫對方的舌頭與自己共舞，在西門吹雪快要承受不住時才願意鬆開對方，舔吻著對方嘴邊滴落的液體，看著那陷入情慾的眼神，葉孤城眼神暗了暗加快加重了動作。

體內的快感一波波的湧上，將西門吹雪的神智撞擊的搖搖欲墜，那不斷頂弄他的熾熱好像要將他燒的體無完膚，雙腿忍不住地顫抖，堆積的痠麻隨著葉孤城刻意的輾壓貫穿下迎來滅頂般的浪潮。

西門吹雪無力的癱在床上喘息，恍惚中好像聽到葉孤城在他耳邊說了什麼，陷入昏迷前他只感受到雙手雙腳被冰冷的東西套住，隨著一聲清脆的響動，垂落的手中帶著被束縛的重量。

那猶如被套上枷鎖失去自由的聲音，是西門吹雪最後的印象。


	6. 禁宮06 [葉西]

昏昏沉沉中好像有誰在他耳邊說話，然而西門吹雪卻只覺得渾身難受，頭疼欲裂燥熱難平，連睜開眼睛都沒什麼力氣。

“吹雪……”

感覺到拂過頸邊的熱氣，垂落在臉側的髮絲被挑起，迷濛中感覺到額頭一片冰涼，然後是餵入嘴中帶著苦澀味道的液體，西門吹雪下意識地皺眉抗拒，卻被游動在他嘴中的舌頭制止，不甘不願的吞入那澀中帶苦的味道。

看著躺於床上面色潮紅的西門吹雪，葉孤城眼中帶著心疼和心虛，從來沒見過如此虛弱的劍中之神，雖然始作俑者是他上次為了懲罰西門吹雪而用的秘藥，然而看到自己最重要的人這麼難受，葉孤城也跟著難受起來。

仰頭喝下一口藥液，為著嘴裡的味道皺眉，卻為了西門吹雪心甘情願。葉孤城俯身將藥液渡到昏迷中的人嘴裡，知曉對方必定抗拒，他便扳住對方的下巴，封住對方所有退路的，用舌頭曖昧的帶動對方，強迫對方將藥液盡數吞沒，才在西門吹雪下意識地低哼聲中，依依不捨的鬆開了作亂的舌頭。

舔了舔唇上殘留的藥液，葉孤城頓時覺得那藥液，好像沒有先前那麼難以下嚥了。

替換過西門吹雪額頭上的布巾，溫柔地擦拭對方身上泌出的汗水，憐惜的碰了碰那不斷喘息的薄唇，葉孤城看著異常沉靜乖巧的西門吹雪，突然很想念那與他爭鋒相對的樣子，健康有精神模樣下，看著他的眼中帶著冰冷殺氣，連被厭惡嫌棄都讓他愉悅不已。

畢竟這代表對方眼中心中只有他。

葉孤城搖頭失笑。

也許自己早就瘋了也說不定。

早在得知那抹孤冷冰寒的雪時，他就被那純粹的潔白給迷住了。

不可一世的葉孤城竟然也有服侍人的時候。

挑起那被汗水溽濕的髮絲，葉孤城碰了碰那微燙的臉頰，埋在對方頸邊的聲音悶悶的卻帶著真心的祈禱：“吹雪，快點好起來。”

渾渾噩噩的西門吹雪在夢中，好像記起了他與葉孤城詭異關係的初始，敗於對方劍下的他被囚於深宮中，每日每夜都被對方索取玩弄，除了屈辱和憤怒外，他連情緒都懶得回應給對方，卻反而讓葉孤城更加變本加厲。

他從最初的反抗到現在的漠然，不知不覺間西門吹雪好像從葉孤城那裡感覺到了什麼，卻下意識地避開了去思索的念頭。

他不願去深想葉孤城眼中的情緒。

迷茫的睜開雙眼環顧周遭，感覺到身體不似早先那樣難受，西門吹雪將頭上的布巾拿下，眼中帶著複雜的情緒凝視許久，視線轉移到床邊桌上已經空了的藥碗，他遲疑地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，腦海中好像還記得那強勢餵予他藥液的某人，那印在他唇上的溫柔和鑽入他嘴中的霸道。

抬眼看向不知不覺間靠近他的葉孤城，西門吹雪沉默的與對方眼中的欣喜對視。

對方難得沒有反抗的舉動讓葉孤城開心了一會，卻馬上為著西門吹雪接下來的話而僵住了笑容。

“葉孤城，你放我走好不好。”  
也許是真的對這種關係感到疲倦，也許是因為生病而無法思考，西門吹雪單純地將自己所想說了出來。

卻觸犯了葉孤城心中最後的底線。

猛然近身箝住對方無力的雙手，上一秒還含著溫柔笑意的眼，下一秒馬上被寒冷冰封，看著被他重新推倒在床上的西門吹雪，葉孤城感覺左胸處無比的疼痛。

為什麼對方就這麼的想逃離他的身邊呢……

明明他為了他願意一而再再而三的退讓……

迫使對方只能盯著他看，葉孤城看著西門吹雪眼中顯而易見的疲倦，知曉對方大病初癒還沒完全退燒，以至於平時聰敏的劍中之神，就這麼準確地用力地踩了葉孤城的底線。

也是這樣葉孤城才能確定，對方自始自終都不願留在他身邊。

曖昧的用手描繪對方的唇形，手背輕觸對方微熱的臉龐，看著西門吹雪反射性的微瞇雙眼，葉孤城在對方耳邊輕聲低喃：“明明你想要什麼我都會答應的……”

“嗚……”仰起頭無力反抗衝入體內的疼痛，西門吹雪看著在他身上的葉孤城，對方眼中帶著他不能理解的難過，在湧起的憤怒瘋狂中是如此的微不足道，卻反而深深刺入西門吹雪心中。

拉開對方虛軟無力的長腿，葉孤城發狠的直直頂入最深處，那因為發燒而異常灼熱的甬道，和反射性不斷收縮的擠壓，讓他差點忍不住去放縱去索取，卻在想起對方是誰時而生生忍住。

因為對方是西門吹雪。

西門吹雪對於葉孤城是不同的。

直直盯著西門吹雪因難受而皺起的眉頭，葉孤城伸手蓋住那漫起水霧而顯得更為純粹的眼睛：“吹雪，答應不會離開我可好？”

“……”然而他卻沒有得到任何回應，只有不斷喘息的唇和低低的輕哼映襯著滿室的沉默。

滿心的空虛讓葉孤城不願再繼續等待，大力的啃噬著那纖弱的頸部，聽著西門吹雪漸漸粗重的喘息，不知是因為疼痛還是因為正在他體內馳騁的慾望，感覺到手心處的溫熱，葉孤城盯著那緩緩流淌下來的淚水，狠心的抵住對方的敏感點不斷頂弄。

看著不斷顫抖著的西門吹雪，葉孤城像是固執的孩童般，一遍遍的在對方耳邊低聲詢問，身下的動作卻一次次的更加粗暴。

承受著體內不斷堆積的痠麻，還有對方刻意反覆操弄到他敏感點的動作，破碎的嗚咽冷不防地從西門吹雪的唇邊溢出，帶著哭腔的鼻音伴隨著喘息，與葉孤城著魔般地問聲一同湧進西門吹雪的腦中。

渾身的燥熱一半是情慾一半是尚未恢復的虛軟，感受到體內不斷貫穿他的慾望，深深刻進體內的熾熱像要把他燒的體無完膚，讓西門吹雪不由自主的想逃離，卻又因習慣而下意識地順從迎合。

混沌難明的腦海在他邁入高潮時，隱約記得葉孤城在他耳邊的輕嘆，帶著他難以明白的寂寥和渴望。

“吹雪，我該拿你如何……”


	7. 禁宮07 [葉西]

看著下方觥籌交錯的景象，葉孤城飲盡手中的酒液，滿心的躁動讓他無心留意其他人，一杯接著一杯的像是想藉此忘掉煩心事。

然而成效微乎其微。

屏退身後意欲跟上來的侍衛，葉孤城示意其他人繼續，便獨身一人離開宴會，走向那個除了他以外沒有任何人能進入的地方。

微涼的空氣吹拂在臉上，內心的空洞感像是在呼應，葉孤城一步一步地向前，略為凌亂的步伐彰顯著他不平靜的內心，也象徵著他今晚太過放縱的豪飲並不是沒有任何不妥。

不似平常的焦躁推門而入，門板撞擊聲在寂靜中異常明顯，葉孤城目標明確的走到床邊，看著眼前白衣墨髮的他，低下頭攜帶著滿身寒涼印上床上之人的薄唇，凝視著對方睜眼後清明依舊的眉眼。

那總是讓他難以忘懷的淡漠。

“吹雪……”低沉的聲音帶著念想和壓抑，葉孤城在唇舌交纏中一聲聲的輕喚著，探入西門吹雪嘴中的動作，霸道中帶著無法忽視的侵略性，伴隨著醉人心神的酒香，像是想被對方也一同拖入迷醉中。

那夜之後，葉孤城如同逃避般沒有再踏入這個地方，他暫時克制住自己的內心慾望，極力忍耐著全身叫囂的黑暗念頭。

他害怕自己會傷害到這個他最珍視的人。

葉孤城不願傷害對方，因為這個人是西門吹雪。

只是今夜藉著微醺的思緒，他無法克制的進入這裡，在看到西門吹雪的瞬間，滿腔的慾望不斷從心底湧出，葉孤城自私的遵循了內心真實的想法。

強迫對方的舌與自己糾纏，捕獲那欲躲藏的柔軟，他大力汲取著西門吹雪的氣息，沒有收斂的不斷吮吸著啃咬著，在微種的唇上留下深深的印子，如同不滿足的野獸，壓抑後的放縱是無法阻止的急切，在漸漸向下轉移的舔吻中，於那蒼白的肌膚上刻入屬於自己的痕跡。

沿著脖頸處一路向下的豔紅，是自己留下的標記，這帶給葉孤城無比的視覺衝擊和內心上無限的滿足。

微涼的手輕輕撥開那在糾纏中已半是滑落的白衣，褪處衣物的白皙上戴著漸漸淡去的紅痕，感受到對方因為他的碰觸而下意識地顫抖，卻意外地沒有收到西門吹雪往常明顯的拒絕。

忘乎所以的葉孤城沒有太過注意這反常，只是夾帶著濃烈的情緒，吻上那因為寒冷而挺立的乳粒，輕咬著舔弄著，吸吮的同時照顧另一邊被冷落的紅，滿意的感受到西門吹雪難耐的磨蹭，落在身側的手下意識地攥緊床單，隨著他寬厚手掌漸漸移到下腹部，對方極大的震動下唇邊溢出些許嗚咽。

低低的輕輕的，像落在心上的柔軟，讓葉孤城無法自制。

只有西門吹雪能讓他如此。

含住對方的瞬間，耳邊那粗重許多的喘息，緊緊扯著頭髮的手，葉孤城故意舔弄頂端鈴口，雙手壞心的逗弄下方小球，沿著柱身反覆摩擦，最後將西門吹雪的全部納入口中，打開對方已然顫抖不停無力的雙腿，撫摸著隱隱顫動的大腿內側肌膚，然後感覺到對方即將高潮時瞬間退出。

輕輕擦去嘴邊的津液，葉孤城眼中帶著笑，看著緊緊抿著嘴的人，對方眼角已帶著情慾的豔紅，不上不下的慾望折磨著他，讓西門吹雪渾身燥熱卻又無處宣洩。

感受到對方明擺著的態度，西門吹雪閉了閉眼睛，緩緩地抬起雙手環抱住葉孤城的脖頸，看著對方眼裡一瞬間的愕然，西門吹雪眼底滑過某種莫名。

轉瞬的驚喜夾雜著愉悅，葉孤城為著對方難得的主動而高興，難以自制的再次吻上對方，手指沾著乳膏在入口處徘徊，感受到西門吹雪本能的僵硬，低聲在對方耳邊安慰著，便輕輕地深入一指。

多日未曾進入的地方本能的排斥異物，隱忍的輕吟聲迴盪在耳邊，反而助長了葉孤城的情緒，探入甬道的手在腸壁上輕壓按揉，隨著漸漸增加的手指，西門吹雪難耐的仰起頭，胸膛快速起伏著想平復體內的異樣，卻因為那戳弄到某處的動作，沒來由的驚喘出聲。

“嗯啊……”

這聲音像是在鼓勵侵略者，葉孤城如同得到示意的不斷觸弄著那處，無法言語的快感一波波的襲上西門吹雪的腦海，他卻除了最開始無防備的呻吟外，其他全數鎖在倔強下，唯有些許從緊抿的唇邊溢出。

無奈地看著身下人，葉孤城卻也不願太過逼迫對方，今夜能得到對方這般算是主動的態度，已讓他萬分歡喜。

他便在感覺差不多時，換上自己早已無法忍耐的熾熱緩緩推入對方體內，感受到西門吹雪身體的緊繃，葉孤城緩緩撫上前方的敏感，在手掌熟練的挑弄下，西門吹雪的身體漸漸為他敞開，被包覆的快感讓他幾乎無法忍住，他卻還是溫柔地緩緩挺到最深處，抵著那觸敏感點輕輕頂弄。

“唔嗯……”

抬起對方已然癱軟無力的腰，葉孤城開始緩緩挺動，每一下都會碰觸到那讓對方顫抖不停的點，不斷研磨著輾壓著。

體內的感覺不斷的積累著，讓西門吹雪無法承受，偏偏葉孤城不知為何打算緩慢地輕柔地動作，像是要把早前所有的溫情都用上，彌補最開始的遺憾。

身上的吻持續的落下，帶著無法忽略的情感，隨著身下開始加重的力道，呻吟聲漸漸難以克制，西門吹雪吐露出斷斷續續的輕淺，在敏感點被不斷的搗弄摩擦下，西門吹雪感受到久違的刺激，眼前白光一閃而過，他顫抖著進入巔峰的愉悅。

然而身上的人卻還沒有消停。

恍惚中的西門吹雪感覺到體內突如其來的刺激，無力地呻吟聲伴隨著姿勢的改變，堅硬彷彿進入到更深的地方，坐在葉孤城腿上的狀態下讓他無法施力，半是癱軟在對方懷中，感受著對方依然在體內的侵略。

渙散的眼看著下方的葉孤城，對方凝視自己的眼中有著他難以忽略的晦暗，耳邊低低的輕嘆聲中，西門吹雪瞬間僵硬在對方的身上。

伴隨著重物倒地之聲。

“深夜訪客，可否讓孤好生招待？”  
直接對上葉孤城的視線，西門吹雪看著對方帶笑的嘴角，和那不再醉意恢復冷然的眼，心中微顫眼裡浮起冰寒。


	8. 禁宮08 [葉西]

一掃幾刻鐘前那充滿綺麗曖昧的氛圍，空氣突然變得極為寂靜，凝滯的沉默下帶著似有若無的寒冷殺意。

就算自身現在的姿勢不甚雅觀，西門吹雪也沒有任何尷尬，瞥了一眼倒在地上的人，將視線對上另一雙帶著涼意的眼：“你故意的。”

早就知道有人闖入，卻故意做出酒醉失去自制的模樣。

聽著那淡然不帶疑問的聲音，葉孤城低頭笑了笑，輕輕撫摸著依然被釘在自己身上的人，雙手徘徊在就算虛軟無力卻依然挺直的腰身，愛不釋手的揉捏按壓著：“吹雪知我，吾心甚悅。”

“……”

那邊還在僵持著蔓延沉默，一方忽略依然留在體內的堅硬，一方則是好整以暇地牽就對方。

然而待在地上的某人心裡卻不像表面這麼平靜，要知道他除了要分心化解身上的毒，還要注意著不遠處兩人暗潮洶湧的對峙，更要忽略那兩人好似沒什麼不對的相連姿態，卻還要維持著山崩於前不改顏色的鎮靜。

他可是沒想到會是這種情況啊！  
當初他在查覺到狀況不對，突破侍衛重重包圍遁走後，除了最開始聽聞後續的震驚，還必須處處提防明裡暗裡前來抓捕的人，躲在暗處運用自己的人脈潛伏，不死心地四處探詢他好朋友的下落。

他不信那個人會如傳言般那樣逝去，堅持不懈的結果下，還真讓他打聽到了對方的下落。

在不驚動任何人的情況下，他好不容易的潛入宮內，卻沒想到會看到他好友如此模樣。

不該說是狼狽，西門吹雪怎麼樣都跟狼狽兩字劃不上等號，對方就算被束縛住而失去自由，身上滿是曖昧的青紫痕跡，更甚還有尚未消去的鮮紅齒印，卻依然帶著他不曾失去的傲氣。

像是不管如何境地都不會迷失自己，只是堅定的執著於己身之劍。

手中的劍，心中的劍，都是如此一往無前。

瞬間怔愣住後的氣息不穩被對方有所察覺，感覺到對方準備有所動作後主動現身，看著西門吹雪淡漠的眼中閃過意思訝異，眼底卻帶著一絲不易察覺的疲累，他的胸口瞬間脹痛了起來，眼中湧起酸澀。

他沒來的及平復心底浮現的情緒，就被耳邊的低沉嗓音喚回神，兇狠的目光看著直望自己的葉孤城，聲音帶著明顯的厭惡：“葉城主真是好手段！”

看著對方明顯有準備的模樣，還能準確地對他下毒，結合這幾天得到的消息，傻子都知道消息是葉孤城故意放出的，目的就是等著他自投羅網。

挑起眉無視對方的稱謂，溫柔地將身上的西門吹雪輕放在床上，順手點了幾個穴道使人不能動彈，手掌輕揮將床幔放下，遮蓋住其後那讓他不能自拔的赤裸身軀。

他的吹雪可不能讓別人看去。

像是想到什麼的勾起嘴角，葉孤城瞬移至來人面前，掌風一送將人大力地推向牆邊，無所謂對方因為他的不留手而吐出的鮮血，看著跌坐在牆角身體無力的某人，他緩緩渡步到對方身前，居高臨下的俯視著：“孤該稱你為龍龍九……還是陸小鳳呢？”

“……”

“擅闖皇宮禁地，該當何罪？”沒有理會對方不屑回答的態度，葉孤城自顧自地說著話：“潛入宮內欲行刺，被當場抓獲卻不認罪……”

“死罪可免，活罪難逃。”

看著葉孤城三言兩語的給自己定罪，陸小鳳很硬氣得依然不吭聲，只是眼底帶著擔憂地望向白幔後的倒影，葉孤城的聲音沒有刻意收斂，他當然很清楚對方這樣子是做給誰看。

沒有在意對方不理會自己，卻為著那瞥向身後的眼神不快，葉孤城對陸小鳳眼底那不掩飾的關心而氣惱。

他很不喜歡別的人對他的吹雪如此在意。

心底的怒意不快高漲到極致，葉孤城反而笑了出來，然而那笑意卻沒到達眼底。

本能地察覺到空氣的不對勁，陸小鳳終於將注意力轉向葉孤城，卻正好看到對方眼底溢出的狠戾，帶著讓他不寒而慄的惡意。


End file.
